Jeffrey Hunter
Den 185 cm långa Jeffrey Hunter eller Henry Herman McKinnies Jr. som han egentligen hette, föddes i New Orleans, Louisiana. Han var enda barnet. 1930 flyttade han med sin familj till Milwaukee i Wisconsin. Medan han fortfarande gick i skolan så agerade han på radiostationen WTMJ i Milwaukee, detta ledde till sommarjobb och vidare till Chicagos teater liv. Hunter gjorde militärtjänstgöring vid "Great lakes Naval Station" i Illinois 1945-46. Därefter studerade han vid "Northwestern University" i Evanston, Illinois, där han mottog en kandidatexamen från "The School of Speech". Han fortsatte med sina scenframträdanden och var med i 1949 års filmversion av "Julius Caesar", med Charlton Heston i huvudrollen. När han på stipendium studerade vid UCLA blev han upptäckt av talangscouter från Hollywood, detta då han deltog i en skolproduktion av "All My Sons", Detta var i Maj 1950. Han fick provfilma för Paramount men blev anlitad av 20th Century Fox, där han gjorde sin första "mainstream" film, "Fourteen Hours". Denna film var också Grace Kellys debut. Under de kommande två decenierna visade Jeffrey Hunter sin mångsidighet som skådespelare genom att ha stora roller i många olika genres. Drama, komedier, westerns, sci-fi och krigsfilmer. Han spelade ofta snygga och trevliga karraktärer. Käcka friare eller äkta män i den tidens familje dramor och komedier. Hunter gifte sig med Barbara Rush den 1 december 1950. De fick en son, Christopher. Äktenskapet varade till den 29 mars 1955, då skillsmässan var ett faktum. Rush sa senare att Hunter var den snyggaste mannen hon någonsin träffat. Hans filmkarrär nådde sin höjdpunkt när han fick spela mot John Wayne i John Fords westernklassiker "The Searchers" från 1955. Hunter, som hade en speciell sorts humor sa i en intervju: "I was told I had arrived when, during the filming of The Searchers, they gave me almost as much ammunition as they gave John Wayne." 7 juli 1957 gifte Hunter sig för andra gången. Denna gång med Joan "Dusty" Bartlett, en f.d. modell. De fick två söner, Todd och Scott. Han adopterade också Steele, Joans son från ett tidigare äktenskap. 1967 skilde sig Hunter och Joan. 1961 var Hunter uttagen i den krävande och utmanande rollen som Jesus i "The King of Kings". Hans vördnadsfulla agerande i rollen gav Hunter många lovord enligt regissören Nicholas Rays biografi. Manuset var godkänt av vatikanen innan filmen började spelas in. 1963 skrev Hunter ett tvåårskontrakt med Warner Brothers. Han spelade där in westernserien "Temple Houston". Nästan 30, timslånga, episoder spelades in innan serien las ner. Filmen "The Man From Galveston" från 1963 var från början pilotavsnittet till denna TV-serie. Hunter spelade sedan Christopher Pike, kommendör på USS Enterprise i "Star Treks" (TOS) första pilotavsnitt. Men han tackade nej till möjligheten att fortsätta med rollen i serien. Denna pilot ingick sedan i ett dubbelavsnitt i "Star Treks" första säsong. Under de följande åren så spelade Hunter in ett flertal filmer i europa och Asien. Efter en stormande romans så gifte sig Hunter med skådespelerskan Emily McLaughlin i februari 1969. Hon är mest känd för sin roll som syster Jessie Brewer i ABCs såpopera "General Hospital" från 1963 till hennes död 1990. 1969, när Jeffrey Hunter spelade in "Viva America" i spanien, blev han skadad i en explosion. Han började klaga på huvudvärk och yrsel. 27 maj 1969 strax efter han sjukskriven återkom till Los Angeles, så ådrog han sig en alvarlig skallskada när han föll i en trappa i sitt hem. Han dog under operationen som följde. Jeffrey Hunter var då 42 år gamal. Roller *kommendör Christopher Pike (TOS: "The Cage") *kommendör Christopher Pike ("The Cage"-återblickarna) (TOS: "The Menagerie, del I") *kommendör Christopher Pike ("The Cage"-återblickarna) (TOS: "The Menagerie, del II") Extern Länk *Jeffrey Hunter på IMDb. Hunter, Jeffrey de:Jeffrey Hunter nl:Jeffrey Hunter en:Jeffrey Hunter es:Jeffrey Hunter fr:Jeffrey Hunter